Curtains
by HyperCaz
Summary: Mike gets curtains for his office but he probably shouldn't have installed them himself... M/K


Set a little after series 4 and will probably be contradicted by the new series. But enjoy the fluff!

* * *

Curtains

* * *

Dressed in her navy whites, hat tucked under her arm and blonde hair pinned tight, Kate McGregor's off-beat step was out of place on the slick floors in Navcom's corridors. As the new CO of _Hammersley_, she thought it might have made the trek up from port easier, but the only part of her journey that seemed easy was her attempt to fit her slight form past the bulkier naval officers moving in the opposite direction. She relaxed somewhat when her feet became muffled on the carpeted area that led towards her final destination.

She took quicker strides past Commander Maxine White's closed door, just in case she was caught – doing what? Visiting a friend? Kate released a deep breath once she'd passed the window. She didn't think she could see White in there anyway, but being cautious in her relationship with Mike hadn't done her any disservice so far.

Kate tapped two knuckles against Mike's door and admitted herself immediately. She blinked several times before she realised that her eyes had only just started to adjust to the dimness of the room. Though the round light fixture revealed nothing of its innards, Kate assumed that bureaucracy had finally defeated Mike Flynn's extreme distaste of energy efficient bulbs and their lack of luminance.

Commander Flynn himself had flicked a cursory glance back at her entrance until recognition made him twist out of his chair to greet her swiftly. The sheen of his hair was slightly more distinguished than it had been when Kate had boarded the patrol boat and it suited him. But undisciplined light still trickled in his blue eyes occasionally, such as times like this. He grinned and performed a flourish, drawing her attention the other reason why the room resembled a cave.

"X, I got curtains like you suggested," he pointed out.

"I'm CO now, as you should remember since it was your commendation that got me here," Kate reminded him, then added lightly, "Sir."

Mike grinned and leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms. "That's right. And there are benefits to this desk job."

Kate was all innocence. "Able to get your own curtains is one of those benefits, I see."

"Among other things," Mike said, completely straight-faced.

"Should I shut the door sir?"

"Maxine might get suspicious."

Sliding her fingers around the handle of the door to the office, Kate tugged it back towards its frame. She must have put too much effort into it, because the door slammed home with a very audible bang. Kate closed her eyes and waited. After a moment, when it clear that no one was coming to investigate, she idly said, "Perhaps you should ask for a lock."

Mike levered himself up to sit on the desk, reclining back to the curtains behind him. "If you hang your hat on the door, maybe White will knock first?"

Kate frisbeed her hat over to the desk, so that it landed beside him.

He shrugged. "No harm in trying."

"I guess not, sir."

"I still have visual privacy, so that's something," he rejoined.

Mike pulled a fistful of curtain away from the window, as if to offer it to her. The rod creaked in protest just briefly, the only warning – then it gave and shot right down to the floor. The drapes billowed as they followed, tangling up around Mike's arm before wresting him off the desk onto the ground.

Several pairs of eyes from outside the window swivelled over.

Kate bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"A little help, Kate?" he groaned from the floor.

"I'm not under your direct command, sir," she supplied, arching one eyebrow to the masses, daring them to come in and ask.

Mike yanked off the curtains and pushed himself up. "As you can probably tell, it was more of a DIY job."

"I can see that." Kate tipped her head to the window. "So can everyone else."

Mike snapped around and stopped. He ran a hand through his hair, nodding to anyone still looking. Smiling, Kate opened the door and disappeared into the corridor. Mike scooped up her hat and followed.

He shielded himself against any onlookers by placing the wall on one side and Kate on the other. Mike muttered, "Even my cabin on the first _Hammersley _had curtains over the door."

"You didn't need them then," Kate pointed out, tucking her hand into his once they'd cleared the main area.

"What about now?" Mike complained.

Kate thought for a moment, then enquired, "Is this your lunch break, sir?"

"It is now."

Mike lengthened his stride and it was all Kate could do to keep up with him without breaking into a jog. Neither noticed Commander Maxine White returning with a styrofoam cup full of coffee. White didn't pay their exit much mind until later when she passed Mike's office and saw the puddle of curtains on the floor.

She merely rolled her eyes and walked on.


End file.
